it started with a dream
by StephyXD123
Summary: Wally had a dream detrmined to find who its about. When the person is robin follow them on there crazy relationship which all started with a dream...


Chapter 1: Unexpected {Wally's P.O.V.}

I twist my arm around; all I can feel is tight handcuffs clamped around my now bruising wrists. There is some sort of band around my eyes,and I feel the rough texture of the cloth cutting into my skin, leaving marks. I try to kick my legs up in the air, only to feel the hand cuffs around my ankles pull me back down. I notice, however, that my head is propped up by a soft pillow: an odd object of comfort considering my current situation. I let out a groan of frustration as the binds cut into the sensitive skin of my wrists, but a soft smile of pleasure finds its way to my face immediately after.

Despite me realizing that I am tied spread-eagled to a bed, and that I can't see, I know what's coming next. I can feel skilled hands rub up and down my now-prominent erection, and a hard and passionate kiss on my lips. I let out a low moan at the contact. The stranger is straddling me, their nude body pressed against mine. I strain at the bonds around my hands, wishing I could touch them. Her slick tongue invades my mouth; it tastes like sweet chocolate. I can't stop myself from kissing back hungrily, begging for more. I frown, not being able to remember how I got here. I don't feel an all too obvious chest on her... Maybe she is just a little on the flat side. My stranger pulls away suddenly from the kiss, and I hear a voice call my name out, loud and clear.

"Wally!"

"Yes, sexy," I reply back huskily, but then my smile turns into a frown as I realize who spoke.

My eyes snap open, and I'm looking into two brown eyes, wrinkled and old. Ewwww it is Ms. Patterson, that old bat, waking me up from my dream.

"There is to be no sleeping in class, Mister West. And thanks for the compliment, but I doubt I'm your type. But how about we get to know each other better in detention on Monday, call it a date if you want." Ms. Patterson smirks and the whole room bursts into laughter. I just sink lower into my seat, feeling my ears grow hotter with embarrassment by the second. At least it is the last period on Friday, and I won't have to deal with this for a while. I haven't seen Robin in a week,and I'm hoping to do a sleepover and play video games all night at Mount Justice this weekend. Maybe I'll tell him about this. I've been having this same dream every day for a week,waking up hard as a rock and still not knowing who the mystery person is.

Shit! I'm so hard right now in class, and it hurts! I try my best to hide it as I wait for the bell to ring. When it does, I take my time putting my books away until the classroom is empty. As soon as the coast was clear, I zoom out the double doors of the school, not even bothering to stop by my locker. I'm not going to do my homework until two minutes before class anyway, so there's no point.

When I get to Mount Justice, I run straight to my room and flop down on my bed. I quickly unzip my pants and jerk off to my dream I had not so long ago. What makes it even better is the fact that I don't know who my stranger is. I am left with endless possibilities… I can feel myself getting close, and suddenly an image of Robin pops into my mind. I can't stop the moan of pleasure as my orgasm rips through me.

"O-oh G-god!" I blurt out. Wait... I try to collect my thoughts. I'm really confused… Since when do I ever think of Robin when I touch myself? Must be a mistake, I reassure myself. Just because I'm dying to see him, that's it. Well that's what I'm going to tell myself. I sit up on my bed. This is so unexpected.

I try to clear my mind of the image of Robin, but his face seems to haunt me. His eyes are closed (even in my dreams, dammit, I can't even see his eyes…) and his lips are slightly parted as if he is moaning. His cheeks shine with a thin layer of sweat, and a look of pure bliss. Believe it or not it is a good look for him… makes him look kind of cute... (Did I just call Robin cute? Jeeze what is wrong with me today!)

My stomach suddenly grumbles, pulling me from my thoughts, and reminding me that it's time to eat. I walk to the fridge, only to see someone bent over in black skinny jeans on and bunny slippers. I can't stop myself from commenting:"Nice...bunny slippers, beautiful." I give a small smile, thinking M'gann will stand up and smile at me, but the person who turns around is wearing a Batman shirt and black sunglasses and a smirk adorning his face. Uh… definitively not M'gann.

"Since when do you call me 'beautiful', KF?" Robin asks, still smirking.

"Since when do you start wearing girl jeans, and slippers, and… is that a new Batman shirt?" I reply. My cheeks feel hot as I look him over. Even if I called them girl jeans, the new look for him is really working. All he needs is to lose the glasses, and I would have never known it was him. I am snapped out my thoughts when I hear Artemis laughing from the couch.

"Let me guess, Kid Dork," she snarks.

"Shut up, it was an honest mistake, Arrow Head," I shoot back at her. She just laughs harder and it irritates me. It also makes me blush more, so I turn back to face Robin.

"Bunny slippers, really Rob?" I question him.

"They are really comfy and I'm trying a new style," he retorts. "Come on, who can wear bunny slippers and skinny jeans like me and still be called beautiful, right?" he takes a bite of his apple and winks at me as he walks out of the kitchen. I stand there, dumfounded, but then open the fridge and grab a six-pack of soda and a quart of cookie dough ice cream to constitute my snack. I avoid making eye contact with Artemis because I know that my face is thedarkest shade of red it has been yet… and that's saying something, considering how much I've been blushing lately. I can feel her eyes burning the back of my neck as I walk to Robin's room. I hesitate in front of the door, and then decide to just knock and tell him I have homework so we can't hang out tonight. I hate lying to him, but I don't think I can face him today before sorting out my thoughts first.

I'm so confused… today was so unexpected that it's not even funny. What am I going to do! I feel like hiding under my bed for the rest of the day, but then I know that Robin will come looking for me and he'll know something's 's the Boy Wonder; he picks up on these things. Of course, there's no way I am I talking to him about this… Not yet.

author's notes : frist story have made so please tell all i need all feedback i can get and also let just rant a little here and say ok i came back from vacation and somehow got sun burn right above my lip and half of my face has more sun burn then the other how did that even happen ! I have to take photo id pics for shcool soon i look so werid and im allgeric to most makeup so what am i gunna do this is so sad i hope they do


End file.
